


Candlelit.

by theobamallama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, those wonderful evenings spent together with the person you love most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobamallama/pseuds/theobamallama
Summary: Antonio finds that there is nothing more beautiful than that of the man that he sits across from.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	Candlelit.

The fire from the candlelight between the two of them created a beautiful dance of shadow and light across Lovino’s skin. The twists and turns they made were nearly hypnotizing, and the lack of lighting from the rest of the room played to their strength. They seemed to wrap and gently kiss about the fine-boned structure of his lover’s face, and all at once, Antonio found his breath being stolen from his lungs, yet again. Yes, in that moment, Antonio found that tearing his gaze away would surely be futile, but really, _why would he ever wish to?_ He would sooner drown in his lover than to ever be anywhere else.

Lovino took to taking a sip of the wine he held so gracefully in his hand, really paying no mind to the man of which sat across from him.

Antonio found that he really didn’t mind, very quickly taking advantage of Lovino’s current distractions.

His eyes flickered towards the movement of Lovino’s fingers and the way they easily wrapped themselves about the glass. Antonio was enamored and further familiar of the many parts of Lovino, but there was _surely_ something about the strength he could see in his hands and their prominence of veins.

_A work of art._

Better than any sculpture he had ever seen in his rather long life.

…

A sudden sound came from Lovino’s throat, and Antonio’s eyes immediately snapped upwards. All the while, a shining smile was already beginning to make its way to Antonio’s face at the thought of being caught staring. This happened often between the two of them, but it always sent his heart into a chase and Antonio liked to think that Lovino’s did quite the same.

Their eyes finally meeting, Antonio let out a laugh that was something like a melody. One of the sweetest, kindest things that were to ever reach Lovino’s ears.

But Lovino stuck to the playfully disdainful look that he met Antonio with, even though his heart was on the start to burst.

Instinctively, Antonio found himself leaning forward in his chair, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. His gaze of sight never broke from the man across from him as he allowed his smile to shift into a sharper smirk, his eyes flooding a darker mischief than before.

Despite Lovino’s raised brow and shroud of stoicism, Antonio would never miss the _burning_ reflected in his lover’s eyes. A passion that was meant for him, and only him.


End file.
